


剑之所向

by qwlylhx



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwlylhx/pseuds/qwlylhx
Summary: 又名：《干就完了为什么还要谈恋爱》《仓鼠斯巴达和打不过仓鼠的蒙杜斯》《明明是练剧情怎么我又在开车还变成了单元剧》《我也不知道会不会更总之先做个系列放着》《各种奇怪脑洞做成的猫粮》《人外是最好的！》
Relationships: Mundus/Sparda (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 蜜月期的一次尝试

“你把自己变成这样？就为了去人类那里？”  
“是的。”斯巴达看着蒙杜斯化身阴沉的脸，不禁笑起来，“你这样看上去也不赖。”  
蒙杜斯对他的回应是一声冷哼。如果不是因为这里离人类的聚居地太近，那些渺小的虫子的叫声会令斯巴达感到不满，身为魔界之王的他也不必要委屈自己使用分身来会见他的副手。而他，令众恶魔闻风丧胆的黑骑士，自己的得力干将，正将自己伪装成可笑的人类形态，只是为了不让人类受到惊吓。  
……不过，人类的形象也并非一无是处，蒙杜斯想。恶魔的面部肌肉远不如人类复杂，也不容易捕捉到细微的表情变化——正如挂在斯巴达脸上的微笑。恶魔形态的他很难见到这样的表情，而人类模样的他似乎很轻松就做到了这点。  
但是这还是太脆弱了，蒙杜斯盯着斯巴达的身体沉思。毫无防护作用的皮肤，柔软且不堪一击，没有坚固外甲的包裹，轻易就能捏碎——或者是，可以轻易留下无法消退的印记？  
“无论你在想什么，都停下。”斯巴达收起笑容，皱着眉，看着蒙杜斯愈发诡异的眼神不悦道，周围的魔力也开始骚动。  
“不必在意。”似乎也是察觉到自己过于露骨的眼神让斯巴达感到不快，蒙杜斯立刻换上一副严肃的表情，“魔界还有很多事务需要你的协助，尽快回来。”  
“好的，好的。”斯巴达有些无奈地摇摇头，也没有对蒙杜斯生硬的转折发表什么意见，准备解除伪装变回原本的姿态。他突然又想起什么，带着微妙的表情对着蒙杜斯说：“其实人类有很多值得我们学习的地方……我也学到了很多。”  
“哦？那些弱小的虫子还能有什么价值。”蒙杜斯不以为意。  
斯巴达叹口气，不和自己的帝王争论，只是突然上前，将蒙杜斯拉近，让双唇轻轻触碰。  
从未有过的感触让蒙杜斯愣住了。  
“这是吻。”斯巴达的嘴角又勾起一个笑容，但马上就被恶魔的鳞甲覆盖住，“是人类教给我的，表达爱意的方式。”  
看着僵硬在原地成为雕塑的蒙杜斯，斯巴达的心情变得好起来。  
“如果你还想待在着，那我就先走一步。”说完便消失了。  
过了一会，蒙杜斯才重新动起来。  
爱意？这对恶魔来说是太过遥远的词汇，但斯巴达总能和那些与恶魔不相称的美好词汇扯上关系。他又开始努力回味那个令他灵魂翻腾的陌生触感。即使他曾经将斯巴达的身体填满，在每个角落盖上印记，也不及刚刚那个稍纵即逝的……吻？  
啊，他总能找到各种有趣的事，不是吗？  
蒙杜斯召回了自己的分身，对接下来的事已经迫不及待了。

这是一个称得上华丽的房间。奢华的四柱床，精巧繁复的装饰，做工考究的摆设。一人类的标准来说，这恐怕是一国的君主才能享用的装潢。不过，它的主人却不是人类。  
“你什么时候也对人类的东西感兴趣了？”斯巴达看着身旁人类形态的蒙杜斯问。  
“一些人类上贡的小玩意而已。”人类模样的蒙杜斯就像是原型的缩小版，只是收起了翅膀、肤色也不再是无机质的白，额头上的第三只眼紧紧闭合着，不仔细看也不会察觉到异样，“稍微挑选了一些还算顺眼的。”  
“你亲自挑的？”斯巴达看着一脸正经表情的蒙杜斯，忍不住笑了，“这看起来……还不错。”  
“这是自然。”蒙杜斯用一种理所当然的语气说着，魔力的波动暴露了他略微得意的心情。当然，斯巴达也没有戳穿他。  
“既然你已经准备好了……”斯巴达拉着蒙杜斯倒在床上，“那么为什么不开始呢？”  
“……我以为你会矜持一点。”短暂的错愕后蒙杜斯说到，然后他看到斯巴达用看白痴的眼神看着他，“好吧，看来这方面……你并没有受人类的影响。”  
斯巴达不想听他再多废话，主动送上自己的唇。  
这感觉并不寻常，蒙杜斯想。人类的舌头很软，很光滑，容易受伤但触感很好。和以往只能用触角接触的感觉不同，身体直接接触对方让他产生更多的满足感——可惜平时他们的体型差不允许这样做。蒙杜斯的舌向前探，察觉到斯巴达温顺驯服的姿态后更加放肆地深入。舌头刮过牙齿表面，有些痒，远不如恶魔的尖牙锋利和危险，这些微不足道的疼痛变成了快感。蒙杜斯忍不住压住斯巴达，继续向前深入。受限于人类舌头的长度令他感到不满，舌尖岔开变成触角，试图向斯巴达的喉咙探去，或者是能进入更深的地方……  
得意忘形的他忘了斯巴达可没有那么好脾气。  
蒙杜斯捂住嘴，一脸幽怨的看着面前的人。斯巴达吐出断掉的舌头，那表情像是在说“再敢乱来断掉的就是你的头。”  
好吧好吧，不能操之过急，面对他骄傲的黑骑士只能慢慢来。  
蒙杜斯凑过去，讨好地吻着斯巴达的嘴角。斯巴达紧绷的身体渐渐放松，舔掉蒙杜斯挂在唇边的血液，接受了他的道歉，他们又吻在一起。  
剥去衣服的过程充满新鲜感，皮肤与肌肉的触感也很特别。斯巴达的身体平时都被黑色的鳞甲覆盖，它们保护着他让他赢下一场场战斗，却也迟钝地让人乏味。他不是没有想过从甲壳的缝隙进入，去探寻柔软的内里……但也只是想想而已。如果他真的敢这么做，恐怕这魔界帝王的位置要换个人来坐了。  
蒙杜斯收起发散的思维，将注意力集中在斯巴达身上。他发现斯巴达在微微颤抖，被他抚过的皮肤开始发烫，原本放松的肌肉又变得僵硬。  
“感觉很好？”蒙杜斯问。  
“人类的皮肤比我预想的还要敏感。”斯巴达答道，蒙杜斯发现他的话语中已经带上一些喘息，“也或许是我平时太迟钝了……但这感觉确实很不错。”  
“那你可以尽情享受。”蒙杜斯将他纳入怀中，增加了肌肤之间接触的面积。这确实很棒，蒙杜斯感叹到，皮肤传递过来的温度让他兴致高涨。或许他可以好好好开发这具人类的躯体……但现在，该吃正餐了。  
裤子早被主人蹬掉，沾湿的股间说明他早已渴求入侵。恶魔并不需要润滑和扩张，他也相信斯巴达能完美的接受他。  
但未经开发的人类躯体不能如此粗暴的对待。蒙杜斯在进入的过程中感到明显的阻力，敏锐的感官捕捉到空气中淡淡的血腥味。蒙杜斯不用看也知道穴口一定裂开了，因为他自己也被勒的生疼。但对于恶魔来说，这点小小的疼痛更像是催情剂。  
“这算是给你破处了？”蒙杜斯半开玩笑地说。  
“你不也是？”斯巴达收了收穴口回敬到，催促他快点干活。  
蒙杜斯也没客气，立刻开始抽动。开始的动作略微生涩且僵硬，两人对这个体位都不是很习惯，蒙杜斯坚持用自己的本体和斯巴达交合，体型的巨大差异让两人之间几乎没有正常的体位。至于斯巴达……他可没有和旁人练习的机会，毕竟他是属于魔界之王的黑骑士——蒙杜斯连自己的分身都会嫉妒。  
不过两人是什么人，这点尴尬期很快就过去，找到了令彼此都感到疯狂的姿势开始冲击。斯巴达没有被束缚住的手无措地抓挠着，最终选择握住蒙杜斯的手臂。高昂的头颅拉直了脖颈，诱惑着蒙杜斯附身将它捕获。  
颈侧被咬住的感觉让斯巴达瑟缩一下，战斗的本能让它想要摆脱这个控制自己要害的人。但马上，斯巴达就放松了身体，将弱点全部暴露在蒙杜斯面前。斯巴达难得的乖顺让蒙杜斯变得得寸进尺，他叼住颈侧的皮肉，感受下方生命的脉动和呼吸带出的起伏。随后蒙杜斯又咬住斯巴达的喉咙，伴随吮吸，他感到斯巴达的手指收紧，像是得到鼓励的他上下都加重了力道。然后又拉开距离，满意地看着斯巴达白皙的皮肤上留下红色的印记。  
再也抵不住诱惑，蒙杜斯开始尝试在斯巴达的身体上留下各种痕迹。但可惜的是，无论是温柔还是粗暴，那些印记很快便消失了，蒙杜斯第一次觉得强大的自愈能力也并非是一件好事。斯巴达也毫不吝啬将自己的反应回馈给蒙杜斯，忘情地呻吟着，手指在蒙杜斯身上抓挠出痕迹。下身尽力和蒙杜斯贴合，享受直达深处的顶弄，阴茎则夹在两人坚实的腹肌间摩擦。人类的身体并没有那么灵活，不能像往常一样全方位抚慰斯巴达的身体让蒙杜斯感到有些遗憾，不过偶尔来点不一样的感觉也是不错。  
或许因为这个身体都是初次的原因，两人去得很快。高潮后一瞬间的脱力让蒙杜斯倒在斯巴达身上，在心中小小抱怨人类的身体太弱后开始享受起将斯巴达抱在怀里的感觉。或许我可以把身体调整得更大一点，蒙杜斯想，不知道这样抱起他会不会更舒服？  
在蒙杜斯走神的时候，斯巴达率先有了动作，他抬起蒙杜斯的下巴主动给予一个吻。不同于一开始相互的入侵和掠夺，这个吻可以称得上温柔与缠绵。蒙杜斯没有试图把控主权，毕竟斯巴达很难有这样好的兴致，他只需要享受他主动的示好就行。恶魔几乎没有不应期，他也理所当然的因为在这个中亲吻硬起来。  
“我会让你尽兴的。”蒙杜斯啃着斯巴达的嘴唇说到，“我会让你尝试很多东西，一些你接触或者未接触过的……做好准备了吗？”  
“那就快点，别光说话。”斯巴达在蒙杜斯的唇上反咬一口，“让我失望的你会很麻烦的。”  
“那你可以好好期待一下。”蒙杜斯笑了，立刻开始新一轮的进攻。  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大概还是蜜月期

接受朝拜是王者的义务，也是责任。但不得不提，让一群无能的虫子顶礼膜拜并不能让人感到有多么开心。  
蒙杜斯坐在王座上，保持着末节之王应有的威严与仪态，百无聊赖地听着台下某个人类似乎是用于赞美他的长篇大论。说实话，他有些倦了。  
这座宫殿有一半是人类的手笔——制造适合他身形的殿堂对于人类来说着实有些困难，于是他帮了他们一把——那些人类自称是他的信徒，也不管他究竟需不需要这些东西。只因为他白色的羽翼和与人类相似的外表便有人类将他看作神，更有甚者将他与传说中的“天使”联系在一起，这是何等的肤浅、愚笨又渺小的人类。  
斯巴达并不在人类面前。素来对人类抱有好感的黑骑士也受不了这种折磨恶魔的无聊仪式——比人类大不了多少的体型并不能唤起人类的敬畏之心，蒙杜斯再一次在心中鄙夷人类总是被外表迷惑的可笑行径。  
蒙杜斯换了一个坐姿，而王者的任何行为都会引来台下人类的惶恐。简单地安抚住人类的情绪，蒙杜斯的思维又回到斯巴达身上。  
因为他感觉到某人正因为他的动作而不满地扯着他的触角。  
斯巴达就在他的身体某处，在他白色的外壳之下、被触角紧紧包裹缠绕。对蒙杜斯这样的恶魔而言，略微改变身体的布局并不是难事，双方的体型差让他可以很轻易地就将斯巴达藏起来，而他也喜欢这样将斯巴达完全吞没、占有的感觉。  
现在斯巴达的体表已经被他的触角覆盖，连甲壳间的缝隙也不放不，被填的满满当当的后果是斯巴达完全不能进行任何动作，像一个静止的雕塑那样待在他的体内。但里面可以不一样，触角同样填满了斯巴达的身体，从每一个找到的孔洞钻进去，激烈地入侵。  
大部分的触角从口腔进入，温柔地缠上锐牙，让这些尖利的物体失去攻击性。再往下进入食道，探进更深处。先是将整个腔道撑满，再挥动触手从各个方向摩擦，舔舐内壁的每一处，偶尔分出几个小吻在里面留下隐秘的记号。斯巴达不喜欢他在身上留下印记，即使斯巴达已经从最初的抗拒到默默地接受他的填充，但他也不能做的太明显，毕竟惹怒他的黑骑士即使是魔界之王也讨不到好处——但他相信，他总有一天能彻底驯服这个骄傲的灵魂。  
下面的器官也是被重点照顾的部分。几根触角纠缠在一起，模拟出蒙杜斯性器的形状，在斯巴达被扩张到极限的穴道中毫不留情地进出，将斯巴达的生殖腔调教成他想要的形状。恶魔没有明确的性别，但斯巴达的这个器官天生无法工作，只是一个空有其表的囊袋，这让蒙杜斯不免感到遗憾。不过好在这并不影响斯巴达从中获取快感，这也让蒙杜斯在蹂躏这部分时增添了许多乐趣与花样。  
斯巴达的性器也被触角包裹着，连鳞片下的根部都被好好的照顾了。触角在不停蠕动，模拟着雌性性器的感觉，不断刺激着他。出精的小口早已被堵上，那根触手将此处当成另一个雌穴不断进出着，精水在射出前就被掠夺一空。斯巴达的其他感官早已被蒙杜斯夺走，现在他的世界只剩下蒙杜斯和他的触角，还有被强硬灌入的快感。  
蒙杜斯在心里记着数。他感到斯巴达的高潮愈加频繁了，魔力的波动也越来越剧烈。他暂时没有放过斯巴达的打算——因为蒙杜斯知道这远远不是他的极限，但面前的人类却是越来越碍眼。他挥手清空整个大殿，准备专心享受剩下的过程。  
这次不单只是用触角入侵，蒙杜斯还沉入思维，用魔力去侵蚀斯巴达的身体。这样的入侵遭到了斯巴达本能的反击，但在斯巴达的隐忍和蒙杜斯的压制下很快便消散了。魔力的交融让疼痛与快感都翻了个倍，它们不断地填进斯巴达的身体，直到填满溢出也没有停下。在强烈的快感下高潮几乎连成一片，也让强大的黑骑士短暂地失去了意识。蒙杜斯趁此机会在斯巴达的身体里肆虐，最终在一次带有警告意味的反击中恋恋不舍地退出来。  
蒙杜斯很快就将斯巴达放出来——没有情欲的加持，斯巴达并不喜欢被这样限制住。蒙杜斯看着手心的恶魔，得到解放的斯巴达并没有动，似乎在回味刚才的感觉。软掉的性器低垂，难得暴露在外的情况让蒙杜斯动了心思。  
“感觉不错？”蒙杜斯一边问着一边戳着那个对他而言精致小巧的器官。斯巴达哼了两声就当回答，容许蒙杜斯戳了一会，最终还是不堪其扰的将性器收回体内。  
斯巴达的心情看起来挺不错，这让蒙杜斯也有了更加大胆的想法。  
“那么是不是也能帮帮我？”蒙杜斯将自己真正的性器解放出来，杵在斯巴达面前。  
斯巴达明显散发出不悦的气场令蒙杜斯有些紧张，毕竟上一次他这么干的时候可没什么好下场——上一次他将性器摆在斯巴达面前，斯巴达立刻向他展示了魔剑士引以为傲的剑术，虽然对他并不会造成什么实质性损伤，但那些均匀整齐的肉块四处散落的样子着实给了他不小的视觉冲击。  
在蒙杜斯挣扎着要不要认怂的时候，斯巴达主动抬手抱住眼前的庞然大物，表示自己接受这个行为。  
得到肯定的蒙杜斯又变得嚣张起来，不过他也不太敢做更多更过分的事，只是引导斯巴达的身体更多的接触他的性器。因为体型差的缘故，斯巴达只能勉强包住顶端出精的小口，这让斯巴达本人也感到些许不满。于是他转换战术，开始不断舔舐小孔周围的皮肤，手掌嵌入顶端的缝隙中抚弄。斯巴达的身体很硬，一点都不柔软，过于细小的触感擦在性器上更多只是痒。但一想到服务他的人是斯巴达，蒙杜斯心中的快感便成倍上升。在刚刚的娱乐中已经得到很多安慰的他不需要太多的刺激就能释放出来，这猝不及防的射精让斯巴达躲闪不及，整个身体都埋在精液中。  
蒙杜斯不得不说这个场景让他很是高兴。  
“你这么快的？”被精液挂了一身的斯巴达忍不住出言嘲讽。他努力甩掉身上的液体，但这并不是什么用魔力就能简单清理的东西，最后还是对指使蒙杜斯：“弄掉它们。”  
“好。”蒙杜斯伸出手，帮他拨开身上的液体，想着或许再帮他洗个澡会好些。  
而当斯巴达无意识地将唇边的精液卷进嘴里时，蒙杜斯决定下次将他灌满试试。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开会时在口袋里偷偷RUA仓鼠的屑老蒙


End file.
